Oliver
Oliver *'Number': 11 *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 9-4-2T *'Built': August 1934 *'Rebuilt': 1959 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Oliver is a Great Western Railway 14xx auto tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad, who he shares with Douglas. Livery In the Railway Series, Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, black wheels, a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side, and a brass safety valve bonnet. Before he came to Sodor, Oliver was painted in BR unlined brunswick green with late BR crest logo. In the television series, his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted in unlined NWR green with a GWR crest and has remained so ever since. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances * Season 1 - Races for Thomas and Percy (cameo), Oliver and the Coaches, and Oliver's Mansion Adventure * Season 2 - James' Market Day (cameo), Edward Saves the Day, and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (cameo) * Season 3 - Diesel the World's Strongest Engine (cameo), The Ghost Train (cameo), Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crash (cameo), and Edward the Very Reliable Engine (deleted scene) Trivia * Oliver was named after Oliver Wicks, who was a much respected member of Stroud Baptist Church. He was the Reverend W. Awadry's next door neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. * Oliver has had many modifications in the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. These include: ** Season 6: *** Black side-rods and lamp irons. *** More hand rails. *** His boiler and cab windows are slightly smaller. *** His whistle guard became slightly taller. *** The 'GWR' logo, his number, and his trailing wheels are slightly bigger. *** His driving wheels are slightly further away from each other. *** His bufferbeam is significantly smaller. *** His running board was painted black, like it was in the Railway Series, and is also thicker than his basis. *** The frame around his coupling hook changed to black. *** He lost his guard irons on his cab windows, the counterweights on his wheels, his middle lamp iron and the lamp iron on top of his smokebox. *** His smokebox saddle is narrower. *** His topfeed has moved forward slightly. *** He is slightly taller, but is also noticeably scaled down compared to his model form and his basis. *** His dome is taller and thinner. *** He gained rivets on his smokebox and the sides of his bufferbeams. *** His eyes became thicker. *** He gained a permanent headlamp and taillamp. ** Thomas' Missing Adventure *** His siderods became grey again. *** The rivets on the sides of his bufferbeams have changed to red. *** The frame around his coupling hook became red again. *** He slightly increases in size. Gallery OliverandtheCoaches.png|Oliver in the first season Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway